


do me a favour

by arcticmukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Daddy Kink, M/M, duh - Freeform, this sux, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmukey/pseuds/arcticmukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum is a bad boy and needs to learn his lesson, but he doesnt of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do me a favour

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i decided to do cashton and its smut !! im also still bad at spacing !! sorry this sux, i tried to make it okayish. this song actually has nothing to do with the story, just luv it and the title. lots of love

it always happened in school, ashton thought. 

calum was a sophomore, and ashton was a senior, but since ashton sucked at math, he had to take it again, with calum in the class, sitting just a desk in front of him.

calum always liked to irritate ashton, because he loved being punished. 

one day, calum got a thought in that pretty little head of his. he hadnt been punished in weeks, so he had the perfect plan. he tossed his pen away from his desk a little, walked to go get it, and bent over. he even wiggled his butt a little, just to make sure. when he turned around to go back to his seat, he looked at ashton, a little feeling of satisfaction bubbling in his tummy. 

oh boy, was ashton pissed. how dare he tease him in class. he knew how this affected him. just when he thought his boy had been good, he had to be punished. as soon as class let out, ashton ran out the door and into the bathroom. calum took his time, striding out the door and almost past the bathroom until ashton grabbed his jumper and pulled him into the bathroom. he led him to an empty stall and locked the door.

"are you kidding me? have you lost your fucking mind?" ashton said, sort of whisper yelling. "i'm sor-" 

"shut up." ashton interrupted, "you aren't sorry. you wanted me to see that pretty little ass of yours, didn't you?" 

calum blushed, but nodded. "use your words princess." "yes daddy, i did." calum spoke. "good boy. we have to make this quick, i can't miss class again because of you."

he stood there for a second, just looking at calum. "daddy?" "hush, i'm thinking."

ashton finally thought of the best punishment that could take just a couple minutes. 

of course, he knew it wasnt the best, calum loved every punishment ashton ever thought of, sometimes even suggesting his own. he loved this one in particular, but he would DEFINITELY be getting a worse punishment later.

"on your knees darling." calum immediately did as told, excited for what was happening. ashton unbuckled his belt but was stopped in the process. 

"let me. i deserve it." calum said, unbuckling ashtons belt and pulling his pants and boxers down, ashtons cock springing up. 

calum held it with one hand, and licked up the bottom. he licked the tip and then took it all at once. ashton moaned, his fingers finding their way into calum's hair. 

ashton bucked his hips involuntarily and calum tried to take it, tried not to choke. his eyes were watering and he knew that if he blinked, a tear would fall for sure.

he looked up at ashton, and ashton made the fucking mistake of looking back down.

he looked in to calums pretty eyes through his long lashes and saw his pretty pink mouth wrapped around his thick cock. 

he couldnt warn him, and if he could have, he wouldnt. 

he came in calums mouth and he swallowed it all, getting used to the taste of the warm, salty substance, even liking it a tad. 

ashton pulled up his pants and calum unlocked the door and wiped his mouth with a damp paper towel. 

he was painfully hard but he was wearing a hoodie, so no one would tell. he sort of wished he didnt have it on, he wanted to show everyone what his daddy did to him, how he made him feel. 

"youre dealing with that during class." ashton said, laughing. 

"if you fix it, ill know. ill take care of you after school." ashton gave his boy a hug and calum thanked god that it was the last 45 minute period of the day.

"i love you cal." "i love you too ashie." the boys exchanged quick kisses and left to their classes. 

ashton, of course was late to class and he spent the whole period writing a plan to punish calum on one page of his notebook, and a love note to him on the other.

**Author's Note:**

> ending sux as well but i like it a little its kinda cute not really


End file.
